


Chapter 7. Legion II

by Elai_Okonma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elai_Okonma/pseuds/Elai_Okonma
Summary: I'm so sorry it's been a while! (I've been sick)please enjoy my continuation of MC's journey through the Celestial Realm!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Chapter 7. Legion II

**Celestial Realm**

  
  


“ _ W-what?? What the actual fuck are you talking about?!” _ You shriek.

Michael snorts,  _ “Exactly what I just said, MC. Once again, not so good with the listening _ .” He says with a vindictive smile.

_ “Why do you want to make a pact with me, for?!”  _

_ “Because, after our meeting at The Teiten I decided to do a little digging up on who you are, and I gotta say, I was intrigued by what I found out.” _

You become a little worried by this. What exactly did you find out about you?? That you’re a Demon  fucker lover?? Because  _ oh boy  _ that was going to be an interesting and awkward conversation. You clear your throat, about to speak up when the Archangel does it for you.

_ “I found out that you are a descendant of Lilith! MC, why didn’t you tell me?!” _

__ You release a breath you didn't realize you were holding.  _ So that’s what he’s talking about. _

_ “Well I mean, I didn’t think my lineage was of any importance?? I was human before I died. I wasn’t born an Angel.” _

_ “Even so,”  _ Michel presses on, _ “you have Angelic blood flowing through you, and so, I’d like to form a pact with you. If anyone is worthy of Angelic power with this high of a caliber, it’s you MC.” _

__ You remember the stories you’ve heard about Lilith from the brothers. Even though you didn’t know her, you knew she was someone of high status. Michael must really be serious to make this offer, then. He’s not just some common Angel, and he not only wants to make a pact with you, he wants to grant you some of his power, as well?? You want to ask him what his ulterior motive is, but you decide against it. 

Meanwhile, your two besties haven’t said a single word. They were just watching this exchange go down, and you were sure you’ve never seen their eyes so huge. 

_ “LET’S DO IT.”  _ you say before Michael can get another word in.

He loves your determination and he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to see how far he could take it. Take  _ you.  _ It takes a lot of energy, both physical and mental, to have such a gift bestowed upon someone. And it doesn’t come for free, either. There's always a price to pay, though it was nothing like making pacts with Demons. No soul to be tortured for all eternity... No, to make a pact with an Archangel would mean to be…

_ “HOLD UP.”  _ Elai says, eyes still big as saucers. 

_ “What, Elai?? What is there to think about??”  _ you comment.

The two Angel’s take you aside and whisper: 

_ “There’s PLENTY to think about, MC! Do you know what Michael is asking of you-” _

_ “I DON’T CARE WHAT HE’S ASKING OF ME, I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY DEMONS, I WANT TO GO BACK TO THE DEVILDOM, I NEED THEM TO KNOW THAT I’M OK.”  _ you hiss at your friend. 

As if on cue, Michael steps up and asks one more time:

_ “MC, please?? Will you form a fact with me??” _

_ “Yes.” _

__ Kyo and Elai turn and walk away. You didn't know it yet, but your stubbornness was going to cost you. Your Angel’s had tried to warn you, but you refused to listen, and when the time was right, you were going to find out  _ exactly  _ what it meant to form a fact with an Archangel. 

_ “Then it is done.”  _ Michael says with a satisfied smile. 

_ “When do we start??”  _ you say without hesitation. 

__ Oh how Michael  _ loved _ the look on your face. He knew he made the right decision by choosing you. You looked so delectable to him, he could hardly stand it. 

_ “Right now. I don't want to waste a single moment. You’re going to have a rough journey, MC. I hope you’re prepared for what is coming, and what lies ahead.”  _

The Archangel is serious now, and for a second you almost think about changing your mind.  _ Almost.  _ From what you’ve heard about him, you knew he was a serious person, but the look in his eyes right at this moment has you wanting to decline his offer.  _ No. You have to do whatever it takes to be with your Demons, no matter the cost. You already agreed to fall for them, there couldn't be a bigger price to pay.  _ Or so you thought…

Michael steps closer to you now, and your heart starts racing. _He’s so intense,_ you think to yourself. It reminds you of Lucifer. There’s something hidden in his stare, and suddenly your nerves are screaming at you to get away. _Stand tall, MC. he wouldn’t do anything to harm you, and even if he did, I doubt anything could compare to the feeling of dying._

As he leans in, he whispers something into your ear, and before you could form the words to reply, his lips are on yours. Your eyes are blown wide open as the Archangel kisses you, hands coming up to cup your face. You wanted to push him away but with his mouth roaming over yours, it felt like you were melting. No, literally. It was hot, too hot. Your body was burning from the inside, and you wanted to scream out but Michael held you against him. There was nowhere to go as all the nerve endings in your body felt like they were being shredded.  _ WHAT IS THIS?? WHAT’S GOING ON?!  _ You scream internally.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, Michael lets his grip on you loosen and you immediately throw your head back and scream out. A scream so intense that it literally shook the Heavens, as a blinding blue light shot out of your mouth. The Archangel lets go of you and steps back. You feel your body lift off the ground, your skin vibrating and your throat raw as the scream continues to rip from you. 

You thought your jaw would break, you thought your eyes would melt out of your skull from the heat, your neck and back couldn’t hold this backwards position anymore. You just wanted it all to end. Then, as your vision started to black out, you felt your body give in, going slack as you fell into Michaels arms. 

Elai and Kyo come sprinting in, shouting and rushing to your side. 

_ “MC?? MC!!”  _

__ The noises sounded distant, echoing off the marble walls. In a hazy moment you thought about the Demon brothers. Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor. You were doing this for them.  _ No matter what it costs me…  _ You call out to them in the darkness.

_ “MC??...”  _ It was Lucifer’s voice,  _ “w-what, what i-is this??...” _

Your eyes shoot open as you suck in air, sitting straight up. You were sweating, and your jaw was in more pain than when Belphie had tortured and abused you. You were afraid to speak, almost certain your jaw was broken. _Fuck, the pain. It’s too much…_ You feel the same heat as before, except this time it's soothing. Your mouth starts to water as the pain in your jaw slowly subsides. When you feel the warmth fading away you attempt to speak:

_ “W-w-w-what…”  _ You mumble, but you were shaking too much to continue. __

That was all you could get out before you fell back to the ground and passed out. 

__

__

__

  
  
  



End file.
